Konoha no Shiroi Senkou
by Mirajane Ryuu-Darkwings
Summary: The mission to Wave has a slightly different ending. With the help of his sensei, Naruto finds a scroll, which will lead to the birth of a legend, look out world, Konoha's white flash is on his way. R&R please. pairings unknown, strong, Hyoton Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, this idea had come to me long ago, i had even written a fic on it, but i got bored and deleted it. buuuut after watching the latest episode, i had the inspiration to write this again, with a few changes. Naruto will not be awesome, he will be strong, but gradually. plus in this fic he will have 2 summons, one -the toads, th other, not telling!

its only fair since sasuke has 2 summons now :/

the pairings are unknown yet. but 100% it will NOT we yaoi.

please enjoy.

**Disclaimer: i dont own Naruto, if i did, well, he would not be obsessed with orange :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

It had been a week since they had killed Gatou and his thugs, a whole week since their first real fight. A week since the death of 2 great shinobi. That was at least what Uzumaki Naruto thought, and by the words spoken at their grave, so did Hataka Kakashi.

He remembered asking the silver haired jounin if what they said about ninjas being tools was correct. The answer he got was simple. Every ninja decide that throughout their life for themselves. And depending on that, they lived. It was no secret many thought of themselves as tools. Naruto will always remember that day, that mission, and the boy, Haku, his possible friend if not the circumstances.

The day he decided how to live. The day he made a vow.

His nindo.

Never give up and fight for those precious to you. As Haku had said, real strength comes from protecting those you care about. And that was what he was going to do. True, he didn't have many precious people yet, but he as damn wont let anything happen to them!

Iruka-sensei, the very first person to view him as a human being, his jiji, the Sandaime Hokage of Konoha, Kakashi-sensei, who he came to view as a brother like figure (not that the jounin knew of course), Sakura-chan, his long time crush since the academy days, hell even Sasuke-teme. He would never admit it, but the young Uchiha had somewhat become a friend to him ( But he never even thought that! No!), the kids at the academy, even if he wasn't that close to them, but he could at leasts say that Kiba, Shikamaru and Chouji were his friends, after all they skipped classes together.

He will do everything to protect them! No matter what happened! He had gained these small bods with a few people and he was not going to let them go. Even if he died, they will live. It was a promise he had made to himself. The only ones who knew of the promise were the stars and the sea. Naruto had thought it would be more...eh...effective if he proclaimed his nindo to the blue waters. But there was no one to see him in the dark of the night. Sakura and Sasuke were sleeping. The latter still recovering from the injuries. Even if those were just senbon, they still plugged deep, plus the small fact that none of team 7 had the healing rate of the blonde jinchuuriki. Sakura was emotionally exhausted from the battle. After all this was their first C-rank mission, first ever mission out of Hi no Kuni, their first serious battle. Who knew it would turn into a B, closer to A-rank? Who knew that they would have to go through the deaths (even if it was temporary) of their teammate? Truth was that both Naruto and Sakura took it hard. But luckily it all turned out well. Later he would say that the mission changed his life drastically. Or maybe it could be considered bragging, but with some truth in the core. The mission made him think, made him understand that life was only lived once, that it was a very fragile thing and could be lose easily. The mission made him value friendship, understand teamwork far better then the small lecture they had gotten from Kakashi at the memorial stone (even if he will keep the words to heart for a very long time). The harsh reality of the ninja life hit him hard in the face. The fight with Zabuza and Haku, and later Zabusa's determintaion to keep standing until he killed off Gatou...was an eye opener for him. He was weak and he knew it. No matter how much he liked to say that he was strong and kickass shinobi, deep down he knew it was a lie. He only managed so far with his stubbornness and pigheadedness, true there was some luck there and improvising on the spot, and his speed( he didn't know why but he was naturally fast, so far only Iruka managed to catch him, and it was when Naruto really hid, meaning put some effort behind it. Well, his the prank with the Hokage Mountain was worth it!

Currently the boy was sitting on the windowsill, silently observing the night. He looked back. The silhouettes of his teammates were illuminated by the moonlight. Three futons beside each other in one room. Kakashi had a room for himself. On one futon lay the silent figure of the only female of their team. Her long pink hair was sprawled on the white cotton, her breathing even. Naruto sighed. It was good to see her so peaceful again. He never wanted to see tears in her eyes or the pale terrified look she had. Next to her lay the dark figure of the sole Uchiha survivor. His dark hair shielded most of his face, but you could still see from the little light that the moon gave the calm look, and the almost smile adoring his face. For once he looked like a child and not a shinobi who had nearly died recently. Naruto was glad. He wanted the old Sasuke back, the Sasuke he had made friends with, sort of ( he will NEVER admit this of course). How he regretted not going after him that day. The same day a few years ago when he had found out that the Uchiha had been killed and Sasuke was the last one alive. They had both seen each other, one sitting at the deck and the other walking with his hands in pockets. Both had scowled and looked away.

And they had both smiled.

It was one of the best memories Uzumaki Naruto had. He wished he had talked to the boy back then. Maybe he wouldnt have been so cold and distant now...

_There is no time to dwell on the past!_

He shook his head and with a last glance towards the room, jumped down. He couldn't sleep, so he decided to have a walk around Wave.

He didn't know he was being followed.

Hatake Kakashi had seen his blonde haired student leave. Silently he followed him.

Naruto was walking with his hands in pockets, his orange jacket was open, showing the black mesh shirt underneath. He always liked orange, but he wore it simply because they wouldn't let him in the stores. He was always kicked out. The more polite ones just yelled at him to get out. Needless to say, after his 10 th birthday, he gave up on trying to go into stores. He bought his orange jumpsuit and had worn it ever since. True he had a few spare black shirts and pants, but he loved orange. Plus it helped in his training. After all, no one caught him painting the monument in his bright neon orange outfit, plus he outran the ANBU. Still, that didn't change the small fact that he wanted a change of clothes, something cool, to make Sakura-chan like him more. He was 100% sure it was because of the orange that he got hit and yelled at so much by his pink haired muse.

He had been walking for quite some time when he noticed he was near the water. The sea was truly beautiful. He looked around, eyes wide. Slowly as he focused more, his brain caught up with what his eyes had been telling him. He didn't know this place. Actually he had absolutely no idea where he was!

_No time for panic!_

He screwed his eyes still looking at the water in front of him. It moved weird. The wind was blowing south, but the waves they were in a chaos, they were going in circles.

_Something is not right here._

The he noticed it. Sure he sucked at genjutsu, but this even an academy student could notice. The chakra that circled the place was visible. It was white, nearly transparent, but he could see it, or feel it?

_I'll figure that out later, now..._

Now he was getting excited!

But to reach the place he had to cross the water. He was about to get undressed to swim, when his mind registered a small fact. During the battle with Momochi Zabuza, both jounin were standing on the water!

He frowned and put his finger to his chin, thinking.

"Water-walking"

Naruto tripped and fell face first into the mushy ground. He gave a muddy glare to the speaker. It turned out to be his sensei.

"Kakashi-sensei?"

Said jounin eye-smiled at him.

Naruto got up and cleaned his face with the back of his sleeve.

"Huh?" he asked stupidly.

Kakashi sighed.

"I followed you baka. And this is probably their hideout"

His eyes widened. _Haku and Zabuza..._

"And what you saw at the bridge was water walking."

"Water walking?"

"Its chakra control. One step higher then tree climbing"

Naruto's eyes widened. Kakashi knew what was coming then. But he could teach him a bit, after all, if it weren't for the kid, they would have never found the hideout. Who knew what they would find there? After her had written a short report and had Pakkun take it to the Hokage, he had specific orders to investigate the hideout of the nuke nin. It was well known that they had stolen quite a few things from the shinobi countries.

"All right Naruto, listen carefully, i'm going to say this once. Its nearly the same concept as tree climbing, except that in water walking, you have to keep a constant flow to your feet and change the flow if you feel you are falling. If you fall that means is too little chakra, if you get blasted of the surface, then its too much, understand?"

The boy enthusiastically nodded and rushed to the water, concentrating chakra to his feet. He stepped on the water.

And promptly sunk.

After an hour he could at least walk, somewhat, half sinking on the water. The jounin was amazed. But, then again, even if he was an idiot, after all he was_their _son.

They reached the place where the chakra circulated chaotically. Kakashi, smiling at the soaking blonde, made the ram hand sign.

"Kai"

The illusion dispersed. In front of them was a circular house made of what seemed tree roots. They were implanted in each other so deep and tight, that you couldn't tell the difference where is started and where is ended.

Carefully, they entered. Avoiding some traps set at the entrance (Naruto nearly got his head chopped off, luckily Kakshi was there to push him away with a "Pay attention Naruto!"), they looked around. The room was fairly simple. There was a bed and a folded futon on the ground. The other half of the room was covered in scrolls and various weapons. They made their way there.

_Jutsu from Kirigakure, mainly suiton, jutsu from Iwa hmm, doton, a few hijutsu, but the kekkei genkai died with the boy, Haku...fuuinjutsu? I shall have to inform the hokage of this. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to come here..._

He looked around and spotted his student looking at a scroll. It was medium size, not nearly as big as the scroll of seals, but still as big. He looked at his student, wondering why was he just staring at it. It was then that he noticed the insignia on the scroll. He cursed.

Naruto was staring at the red spiral for quite some time. He didn't know why, but he knew one thing, it was his Uzumaki spiral, the one he wore on his back and sleeve. The one that he had seen on the jounin...

His jiji had told him that it was his clans' sign.

Uzumaki were a clan once.

He felt someone looking at him. Turning around, he noticed it was his sensei.

He was staring at the sign too.

After a while, Naruto got tired of the silence.

"Ano sa, ano sa, Kaka-sensei.."

Said sense's eye twitched at the shortened version of his name.

He sighed. Better get it over with.

"Its probably a scroll from Uzushiogakure no sato, more likely, a scroll from the Uzumaki clan. Naruto..-" when he saw his student open his mouth in utter disbelief, he hurriedly added "-..i can't say much about your parents, not yet, you are not strong enough to know and handle the truth."

He closed his mouth and looked away.

"But...can i at least take this scroll with me, please sensei, i have to get strong!"

Kakashi eyed him, a bit nervous of the statement. It sounded so much like...like Sasuke.

"I want to protect everyone..-"

Que exhale.

"I need to be strong. I...I never want to use the power of the fox...never again, and..."

"All right Naruto, you may take this scroll, it belongs to you after all."

Naruto jumped up in joy and hugged the older man, knocking them both on the floor.

"Arigatou sensei!"

He chuckeled and ruffled the yellow locks.

Naruto sat up and opened the scroll.

Or tried to.

It didn't budge. But after a few unsuccessful tries black markings appeared on it in circular motions around the symbol.

Naruto cocked his head to the right, utterly bewildered.

Kakashi however, frowned.

"Blood seal."

"Huh?"

Sigh. "Its a blood seal, only one with Uzumaki blood in him or her can open this scroll. Just smear some blood on it, but leave it till later, we had better get going."

The boy smiled and stood up, the scroll tucked in his inner pocket.

"Hai sensei"

Kakashi just smiled and they headed out.

"Ne ne sensei."

"Yes?"

"Where did you learn about seal? It so cool, i wanna learn that too!"

The jounin ruffled the boys hair.

"My sensei was the Yondaime hokage. He was a seal maser, he even surpassed his own sensei at it, the great Jiraya of the densetsu no sanin."

Naruto was staring at him wide eyed.

_It seems he has take a liking to fuunjutsu..._

_The council is making me train only Sasuke, but I will not ignore neither Naruto, nor Sakura. Besides, soon the chuunin exams are coming...I want to keep Guy off my neck for some time, or he will be sprouting nonsense about youth and his students for sure._

He smiled, which went unnoticed under the mask.

"Ne, ne, sensei, i want to be come greater then the fourth, will you teach me fuunijutsu?"

His eyes were round and he was making a very good impression of a puppy.

"Fuuinjutsu is considered a hijutsu and kinjutsu for a reason Naruto, its extremely hard to grasp. Even i know only little about it."

He was testing him. Sure the Copy nin already knew that the blode would agree, but still...

"Bring it on! I'll learn it for sure sensei!"

He laughed and ruffled the blonde's hair again. Seeing him scowl at the gesture he laughed more.

Naruto sometimes acted too much like a certain redhead kunoichi from former Whirlpool.

On the way when Naruto asked what was going to happen to the other scrolls and the weapons in the hideout, Kakshi had said that the hokage will be informed of it, and as to what they will do, he didn't know. Probably it will become a property of Konoha. When they got to Tazunas house, it was already morning. Neither of them told about the hideout. Naruto wanted to brag about it to the teme, but the jounun forbid him, he even threatened him with the fuuinjutsu training!

Of course Naruto gave in.

Later that day, the blonde could be found deep in forest, not too far away from the spot they trained tree climbing.

He was nervous.

The scroll was in front of him, the Uzumaki clan symbol staring at him.

He took a deep breath and bit hit thumb.

He watched for a few seconds as a drop of red blood fell on the seal. It glowed light blue and the scroll rolled open.

Naruto bend over to read.

* * *

><p>heheh, hope this will motivate you to review. hope you enjoyed.<p>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The scroll was mostly blank except for the top of the left end, where in neat, graphic kanji was written.

_"Forbidden hijutsu of Uzushiogakure no Sato._

_Uzumaki clan._

_Hijutsu kuchiyose."_

"Hijutsu kuchiyose? Secret summoning jutsu?" the blonde wondered.

The rest of the scroll was blank, only horizontal lines with various kanji were seen. Like separated rectangles. Naruto had absolutely no idea what to do next. But he understood perfectly that there was some secret to the scroll too, otherwise it wouldn't have been a hijutsu. Those lines suggested that something hidden was written in each separated part, but what?

Maybe this had a trick to it? Like when he tried to open the scroll, and it opened only to blood? Smear blood again? No, that wouldn't be logical to have another blood seal in the scroll, maybe there was a seal which opened some other way? If he couldn't use blood, then what?

He sat cross legged on the grass, deep in thought. His eyes scanned the surroundings and lingered on the trees.

Trees.

Tree-climbing...

Water-walking...

Then it clicked.

_Chakra!_

Smiling to himself and slightly put out that it took him so long to get it, he put his hand on the scroll. In reality he didn't know how exactly to channel chakra to a scroll, but with the tree climbing and the still incomplete version of water-walking, he knew the concept. The rest was up to a chance.

Slowly he tried to channel a small bit of chakra in the scroll. He felt it moving along the surface in a chaotic version.

_Damn, my chakra control still sucks! Better not damage the scroll..._

He sneaked a small peak at the scroll. His eyes widened. Kanji appeared all over it and glowed blue in a circular pattern. He could make out the words Hyo, Kaze, Kami and Ryu.

Then the swarming of the seals died. Naruto stared at the 2 names written on the scroll, each in the rectangle.

_Uzumaki Kyouya_

_Uzumaki Kenji_

The third was empty. Before Naruto even had the chance to think what to do nxt he was sucked in a white vortex, which seemed to appear from the scroll itself.

He knew he screamed, and he knew that he couldn't hear himself. Opening his eyes he realized he was in a strange white place. He touched the ground.

It was snow. He frowned. Where was he? How did snow get here?

He stood up and dusted himself, ignoring the fact that he was freezing cold. He had much more important matters to think about.

This was no time to panic.

Easier said then done. He didn't know where he was, and this time, he felt that Kakashi sensei wasn't going to be there to help him out!. The sky at least looked normal. But it was dark and for the first time the stars were freaking him out.

Don't panic.

_"Boy, do not be afraid" _came a deep rumbling voice. It was comforting in a way, but the blonde could feel the power radiating from the voice. He turned around and took his taijutsu stance just in case.

"W-who are you?"

The voice was coming from the far end. It was dark there and nothing was seen. It was a striking contrast against the pure white snow.

_"You are one of the last Uzumaki left, it is acceptable that you do not know of the properties of the Uzumaki kuchiouse hijutsu."_

Naruto blinked. One of the last Uzumaki? Huh?

_"The Uzumaki died in the second shinobi war, those who survived scattered in the shinobi countries. I believe that one of was sent to Konohagakure no Sato to be the next vessel, if i am correct then you are her descendant."_

_"_How do you know all this?"asked Naruto, a bit skeptical. He didn't know if he could trust the...summon?

_"Summons live in a different realm then the humans, we have our outside sources as well.!" _growled the voice, making the blonde cower a bit.

"Eh, souka...so what do you mean she was sent here to be a vessel?"

_"To be the second vessel of the Kyuubi no youko of course. I feel the dark chakra in you too boy. So far, there were only three holders of the Kyuubi, the third, being you. The first was Uzumaki Senju Mito sama. She was the first to seal the bijuu in herslef to aid her husband in the fight with Uchiha Madara. The second, i believe your mother, Uzumkai Namikaze Kushina. After the death of Mito sama, the Kyuubi was sealed in her. And you, the Kyuubi was ealed in you the same day you were born."_

Naruto plopped on the cold snow, not caring for anything, he was still trying to understand what exactly the figure was telling him. He stared at his hands. His okaa chan was a container too. How was he supposed to understand this? Was she happy? Did she go through the same life he did?

With a bang he realized that his kaa san died young.

And the Kyuubi was sealed into him.

And Mito san. Uzumaki Senju Mito...wait, the fight with Uchiha Madara, wasn't it with Hashirama Senju?

So that would make Uzumaki Mito the wife of the first.

And...

Wait.

Uzumaki _Namikaze_ Kushina?

Wasn't Namikaze the last name of the fourth?

Wait.

No, no it cant be!

He couldn't seal it in his own son! No...

But Naruto now knew, now he understood why his jiji never told him anything when he asked about his parents, why he avoided the subject. Because if the people found out...

And Iwa too...

Shimatta...

Silent tears slid down his cheeks.

At least now he knew that he had a family and that he was loved.

The mysterious voice was silent all the time. He knew the boy needed time, but he also had to know the truth, otherwise he wouldn't be able to call on his help, and the help of his clan.

After a while, Naruto looked up and dried his tears with the back of his sleeve, smiling slightly.

"Nene, strange voice, now that i know all this..." he let the sentence linger.

"_Now, you need to sign the contract with your full name so i and my clan can aid you in battles and other shinobi matters."_

"But..."

_"Ah, the concept of the hijustu kuchiouse wasn't explained to you i see. All right brat, i'll tell you."_

His eyebrow twitched at the 'brat' comment, but he let it go. The voice was going to tell hi where he was and why he was here and everything! He was excited, dattebayo!

_"This is no ordinary summoning scroll, you sign a death oath when you pour your chakra into it. Thus, the seals incarnated in the scroll divide your chakra in segments, and pick the segments which represent your element or elements. Then the seal chooses the most suitable partner for you from the summoning realm. The summons will be marked by said seal for eternity, even after the summoner dies. There is a small difference from the ordinary summons, you see, the Uzumaki clan summons differ, they are beings with chakra elements, and they differ for each summoner. I am the first type in my category to ever be summoned, for that i congratulate you."_

"Whoa..."

Naruto was speechless. The Uzumaki clan were amazing!

"Ano, so, uh, what exactly are you?" he tried to make the question sound a bit more polite, but the voice growled deep and Naruto was nearly blasted from his feet by a gust of snow and wind.

"_Gaki, just get out of the realm and summon me, you will see!"_

"Uh, how do i do that?"

The voice groaned and told him the sequence of the hand seals. Before Naruto had the chance to blink, he was blasted back into the forest.

"Tch, thats not fair!" he grumbled as he stood up an dusted himself. The scroll was sprawled before him. He moved to it and as the voice had said, signed his name in blood.

_Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto_

He smirked. It sounded great!

But he knew he couldn't tell anyone. Still, it was nice to know that he wasn't a no name orphan. And now, he wanted to surpass his hero much more, knowing that said hero was his father.

Trying not to dwell to much on it, he made the hand seals and slammed his hand on the ground.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu!"

A very big poof of smoke erupted and Naruto had to back away, eyes protectively closed.

"_Well, you certainly amazed me gaki, and on your first try" _boomed the voice from the cloud. When it cleared, Naruto was left gaping like a catfish.

"_My name Namikaze Naruto, Yuki no Seishin Ryu"_

Naruto still gaped. In front of him was a enormous figure with sliver scales spread across the long body, long blue-green hair that started from the head and went to the tail along the spine, sparkling cerulean eyes, much like his own and two folded silver wings with blue tips.

It was a dragon.

A snow dragon.

* * *

><p>hope you liked it :)<p>

ok, I had avery hard time coming up with a name, i used google translate so dont sue me. yuki no seishin ryu is translated 'snow spirit dragon'

please review :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Another week had passed and they were back in the village. Kakashi had gone to give a report to the hokage. Team 7 was left to their own devices. Sasuke scowled and hands in his dark blue shorts trotted home. Sakura who wanted to ask him out on a date again was left sulking. Naruto came to her, smiling a bit.

"Ne Sakura chan.."

"What Naruto" the pinkette faced him.

"Uh, i was just wondering if you wanted to get some ramen with me.." he looked left, avoiding her green piercing eyes.

Sakura blinked.

_Shannaro, he doesn't give up, does he?_

But truth was that she was hungry, and she didn't see anything bad in eating at Ichiraku's. But this was Naruto, and Ino-buta will tease hr so much if she saw them together!

"Eh, Sakura-chan, its not a date, promise! We are teammates..."

The young kunoichi smiled.

_Teammates._

"Ok."

It took the blonde haired boy a few minutes to process what she had said. Then a wide grin spread on his face and Sakura had to bite back a sigh when he started to do a silly dance around her. She bonked him on the head. He pouted rubbing the sore spot.

"What was that for!"

"First, this is NOT a date. Second, behave! And third, please eat like a civilized person for once!"

"Hai, as Sakura-sama says." He gives a mock bow and bolts to Ichiraku, with an angry pink haired girl hot on his heels.

* * *

><p>After eating( he tried to follow her rules, good thing that he wasn't hit again) Sakura went home. it was only 5 pm, so Naruto just lazily walked along the main street.<p>

All the while he was deep in thought. He needed to become stronger, and he knew what he had to do, he needed to start his elemental training, as the dragon had put it. And he had no idea where should he start.

**Flashback**.

Naruto just gaped at the enormous figure.

_This can't be happening, can it? Maybe i'm dreaming! Yeah that would be it, i'm dreaming!_

He closed his eyes tightly in hope that the dragon will vanich. After taking a deep breath, he sneaked a peak.

Nope, the dragon was still there, promptly sweatdropping.

_"Oy gaki, i am real."_

"But dragons they..."

"_They exist"_

"But you aren't an ordinary dragon i mean..." he waved his arms around to emphasize what he meant.

Booming laughter was heard throughout the forest. Naruto had the decency to wonder what will happen if his dragon summon was heard or seen.

_"Namikaze gaki, you amuse me. I told you that it all depends on the chakra and the mind, imagination of the summoner. I am an elemental dragon, my element is ice."_

"Ice? Hyoton? Like Haku? Sweet, so does that mean i have it too? Since after all it was my chakra..." he trailed off, already imagining all the cool tricks he could do with ice, maybe he could even recreate the ice mirror weird jutsu Haku used?

_"Yes, you are correct. It seems you are not such an idiot as i thought"_

"Hey!"

Ignoring the outburst from the fuming blonde, the dragon continued.

_"You have fuuton and suiton. But you do not have the bloodline to have hyoton."_

The blondes shoulders slumped.

_"But, as i had said, hijutsu kuchiyose is unique, no one found out all of its secrets. The scroll is dated back to the times of the sage of 6th paths. It has many undiscovered secrets"._

The blonde frowned.

"So you are saying that i might be able to use ice? even without a bloodline like Haku's?"

_"Correct. You are going to use my power and the power of my clan when you need. The summoner and the summoned share one soul, thus the fact that the summon is created form the chakra elements of the summoner fused with his soul, your dreams gaki. You will have the power over ice and snow, but it might take you years to achieve, you dont even know how to control your primely chakra element, let alone the second. The combination of those two will create ice, hyoton, but like i said, it might take a lifetime. It is your decision, i will not interfere. Me and my clan will still aid you, even if you do not use ice and snow"._

"Ne Seishin-sama, i will do it, no matter what. I never go back on my word, its my way of ninja. I'll do it, even if it means training without rest, i will find a way. I will master the ice element."

_You will go far, young Namikaze. The great toad was right in the prediction. The child destined to be the hero, the one who will bring peace to the world. I am proud to be alongside him on his path._

The dragon just smiled (at least Naruto thought it was a smile, it looked more like he was going to eat him, with those extremely long sharp fangs) and with a _farewell Namikaze gaki _he disappeaerd in a poof of smoke.

**End flashback.**

Sigh.

He passed some wealthy looking men dressed in formal kimonos. They were arguing.

"...if he participates, im going to bet on him, 3000 yen on the Uchiha."

"And what if he doesn't? And the fact that the Copy nin is training him, doesn't mean he is strong, i would bet on the Hyuuga, he is a year older and has much more experience."

"What about the _kid_? The blonde gaki? If the Uchiha participates, then so will he."

A dry laugh.

" It is not even official that the exams are going to be held in Konoha."

"Oh my friend, it is, in a month, the chuunin exams will start, and i am going to put all my money on the last Uchiha! You are all going to lose!"

"But the Hyuuga.."

Naruto tuned out the rest of the conversation and hurriedly left. He didn't want them to notice the' blonde gaki'. Truth was he was very excited. The chuunin exams in a month, in Konoha! e had to become a chuunin, and Kakashi sensei had better sign them up, or...or what?

Oh well, he'll just prank the hell out of the jounin.

He cackled gleefully.

People around him backed away.

Naruto however was too busy staring at a building to notice the fearful glares and the mutterings of 'the demon gaki has finally lost it' and something along the same lines.

The building was one of the oldest in Konohagakure no Sato.

The library.

He had never bothered to go in there, because he thought it was hadn't changed his mind, but right now, he really wanted to get stronger, and he had enough common sense to understand that he will find useful things in the library. From what Iruka had told them at the academy and what he had heard from the Sandaime, the library had a very large range of books and scrolls, varying from civillian books on history to shinobi related items.

That was the only reason he decided to go there.

When he entered a young girl with platinum blonde hair and glasses greeted him. She looked his gae, and her curious brown eyes were peering at him.

"Er, hello" Naruto mumbled nervously.

"Hi, i am Shiho" she said in nearly a whisper.

"Um, nice to meet you Shiho chan, i am Uzumaki Naruto, the next hokage, dattebayo!"

The girl giggled and looked at him expectantly.

Naruto frowned first then smiled.

"I need some scrolls, can i have a look?"

She eyed him warily, then shrugged.

"Sure, just don't mess the order please and keep quiet. Oh and i hope you brought your ID if you are going to take whatever you wanted form here."

Luckily Naruto always carried his ID with him. The idea had appealed to him once he found out that all strong ninja carried theirs with them, like the Yondaime and Kakashi, even Sandaime! After that day he had his with him all the didn't need to know of the small fact that it was required after becoming chuunin.

So he nodded and went to explore the place.

A few minutes later he was having a coughing fit due to all the dust.

After calming down and normalizing his breath, he walked along the rows of scrolls and books. He passed the civillian section and reached the shinobi section. His eyes widened. There were so many things there. He quickly found the section on elemental manipulatuion. Sadly it was only one small scroll. Nevertheless, he took it. Better that then nothing. He returned and pulled out his ID, smiling broadly.

The girl snorted at the picture of a painted Naruto with a fierce expression on his face. The phota was ridiculous. The blonde had the decency to rub the back of his head in a weak chuckle.

After signing the scroll up and handing it to the boy, Shiho sighed.

"Please return it in a month and in the same condition that you took."

"Hai! Don't worry about it Shiho-chan! The scroll is safe with me, dattebayo! Arigatou!" and with a last nod, he left.

_Uzumaki Naruto huh? Wasn't he the boy that tou-san said to stay away from? But he is nice..._

* * *

><p>Naruto made a single clone to go look for the copy nin while he dashed home. As he opened the door, he nearly tripped.<p>

"Maaaaaaan, Kakashi sensei sure is sadistic sometimes, and what the hell did he mean it will help me in training? And the kun...-"

He stopped rambling when he finally understood what was going on.

Kakashi had stabbed him with a kunai...but he was here, he was walking home, how can that...

How did he get the memories of the clone?

Before he even had the chance to muse around more, a single 'Yo" was heard. The blonde looked up to find his silver haired sensei on the windowsill, reading his book and eye-smiling.

"Sensei, you stabbed me with a kunai, what the..-"

"Wrong, i stabbed the clone."

Naruto blinked in confusion. After a moment of silence, he connected the dots.

"Hell yeah i get the memories of the clone! So how does that help me in my training?"

"Well, the clone can pass on information AND chakra, meaning if you train with one kage bunshin, you get twice experience after dispelling, if you use 4, you learn 4 times faster..."

Naruto's eyes were bulging out at the possibilities of that jutsu. Who knew kage bunshin was so cool?

The jounin sweatdropped at the gleeful look, but shrugged it off.

"Do you remember what i told your clone earlier?"

"Hai, when i got there and asked you about the elemental manipulation, you told me it was too early and that i needed to have much better chakra control for it, they you spaced out for a bit and told me that there was a way to make the process faster. Then you stabbed me. It hurt! And sensei, how come i get to do chkra control again when Sasuke teme already knows his element! How else can he do such a big goyakakyu no jutsu?"

"Hmm, you are correct"

"And sensei, you promised me fuuinjutsu too!"

"Ah, i will get you the scrolls of the Yondaime hokage, that should help, and if you have any problems, just ask me."

The boy started to jump up and down.

"Yosh! When do we start?"

"Tomorrow i'll give you the scroll after team training. Naruto, don't overdo it, and don't use more then 50 clones, unless you want to die. Ja"

With a poof of smoke, he was gone.

_Damn, i want to learn that jutsu! It's so cool! And then maybe i can have my own, cooler version of it?_

After jumping around a bit, his eyes fell on the scroll he had taken from the library.

_Sensei told me not to start training in my element, but he never told me not to read about it._

He smirked in a rather Uchihaish way and propping himself on the ground, opened the scroll.

* * *

><p>Hatake Kakashi was a very curious person by heart, so when his orange wearing student approached him, no wait, more like nearly glomped him, and asked him about elements and chakra, he was intrigued. He had seen the magnificent dragon that the blonde had summoned, and what he had told the young boy amazed the older jounin. He knew that the Uzumaki were a special , and he had vaugely rememebred the red haired kunoichi telling Minato, him, Obito and Rin about the scroll. Even in the clan it was considered lost, a mere legend. And the last one to sign it was her grandmother, her summons were water phoenixes. At that time Kakashi had a hard time beieveing, but now...<p>

Naruto was special, he knew that from the start, the blonde radiated the aura, the power he held within, power that had yet to leak through and it was not the kyuubi.

The dragon had left him speechless, but he had enough sense to cover the area with a genjutsu, he didn't need Sakura, Sasuke or any other person seeing it.

He had smiled and left when he noticed that the summon had returned to his realm.

He was sure that his student will be able to use the ice element. He still wasn't sure about entering his team to the exams, but he sure as hell wanted Naruto, and Sasuke and Sakura too for that matter to show what they are made of. That was the reason why he had told the blonde the secret of kage bunshin.

_Lets see how far you can go, Naruto..._

* * *

><p>The pairing is decided, but i am going to keep it secret, don't worry ill give some hints int he next chap. And it will only be one girl :P<p>

( very big thank you to the reviewers heheh, changed shana to shiho :D after all she isnt an oc. thanks)

please review :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Chakra is the basic energy source necessary for ninja to perform most jutsu. Ninja produce chakra through the combination of their two energies: the physical energy, drawn from the trillions of cells that make up the human body, and the mental energy , gained through experience and created, chakra moves throughout the body in a manner similar to the circulatory system and is delivered to one of 361 chakra release performing a sequence composed of any of twelve different hand seals, chakra can then be manipulated to create supernatural effects, such as walking on water.

_But i already know this! Er, sort of...well, Kakashis sensei explained this with Sakura when we were in Wave. Kuso, i thought this was going to help me with my elemental manipulation! Did i take the wrong scroll or something? Oh well, might as well read it, after all, Kakashi sensei had said that i lack academic information on chakra._

The blonde pouted and shifting himself to a more comfortable position, read on.

"The concept of nature manipulation , altering the quality of chakra, is introduced as such- Nature manipulation allows ninja, following certain training, to convert their chakra into one of five elements: earth, water, fire, wind, and lightning. Each element is stronger and weaker than another element; for example, fire is weak against water, but can easily counter and even gets stronger when used against a wind-based jutsu. All ninja have a natural affinity for one of the five elements, allowing them to use jutsu of that type with greater ease. Ninja with an affinity for fire, for instance, will be able to breathe fire much sooner than they will be able to manipulate water."

_Whoa, cool! Seishin told me i'm wind and water based. And by what i can see, Sasuke is fire based. Tch, it'll be normal if the teme had two affinities. Most likely lightning. Heheh, nice. Wind beats lightning and water beats fire, i rock! And now i can even learn some cool jutsu!_

But he sulked when he remembered the silver haired jounins words. Oh well, he did need to train his chakra control. And his sensei had shown him what and how to do. It was all up to him now, sort of. He sure as hell wasn't going to slack off.

"Skilled ninja can learn how to use other elements; ninja of the Jonin rank typically are able to manipulate at least two elements.

Nature manipulation is an advanced form of chakra control. It entails the moulding and defining of one's chakra into a innate type of chakra nature, altering its properties and characteristics. Nature transformation is one of two necessary techniques for creating a jutsu, its counterpart being shape transformation. Few shinobi can use both shape manipulation and nature manipulation.

In general, every person has chakra that has an affinity towards one of these types, a characteristic that seems to be genetic, since whole clans sometimes share the same affinity. Most members of the Uchiha clan, for example, had an affinity towards the Fire nature."

_So that would make the Uzumaki clan water type? They were call land of whirlpool for a reason i guess. And The Namikaze...wait, they weren't a clan, were they? Oh well, ill ask sensei about it later._

To find out what affinity someone has, pieces of paper made from a special type of tree (that are grown and fed with chakra) are used that react to even the slightest hint of chakra in any of a number of ways, depending on the nature latent in the chakra.

The chakra paper reactions are as follows:

Fire: the paper will ignite and turn to ash.

Wind: the paper will split in two.

Lightning: the paper will wrinkle.

Earth: the paper will turn to dirt and crumble away.

Water:the paper will become wet/damp."

Naruto stared at the little piece of paper attached to the scroll.

_This must be it? Ok, lets try just in case. Here goes nothing._

He channeled some chakra into it and stared at the results.

The small square paper was torn in two and both sides were dump.

_So i really do have wind and water. So i guess that makes wind my first, primary element. Sugoi...I should train in it first i guess._

"This affinity makes it easier to learn how to create and control the nature in question, although even with an affinity this process will usually take any number of years. Shinobi are not limited to the nature they have an affinity to, though. By the time they reach the rank of jounin, most shinobi have mastered two natures.

Because of the difficulty of mastering a nature and the time required to learn it, it is almost impossible to master all five natures in a normal way. However, people who are born with the Rinnegan possess all the elements, . Those who wield the Bashōsen ( the most favorite tool of the Sage of the Six Paths, a fan that generates all the elements ) can also use all five elements."

_Wait, wasn't the Sage of Six Paths a legend? But then why, and what is this Rinnegan anyway? Oh well, another question added to the list._

"Besides the five basic nature types, there are several more advanced types. By initiating more than one basic chakra nature transformation simultaneously, one can create a completely new nature of chakra with unique properties, and is referred to as a "_elementally-recomposed nature type_". Doing this requires a special ability and such abilities are rarely seen outside a kekkei genkai or kekkei tōta".

_I guess due to my connection with Seishin Ryu, i will be able to use it without having the kekkei genkai. Nice._

The rest of the scroll were instructions on how to master each element.

The boy closed the scroll and scrambled to bed. Tomorrow was a big day for him, starting tomorrow, he was going to train. And he was gona kick some ass in the exams. He was 99% sure that Kakashi will nominate them, after all, they were the most awesome gennin team in whole Konoha., dattebayo!

* * *

><p>The next morning the boy nearly ran all the way to the training grounds, after consuming cup ramen of course.<p>

It was still early and the team was going to gather only in a few hours. Decideing the best action was to stop waisting time, the boy thought for a few moments what could he do.

He wanted to try out the leaf cutting exercise that the scroll provided, but he knew that he first needed to master chakra control.

So remembering what his sensei told him about the clones, with a quick hand sign 20 clones appeared in front of him. He divided the mass into groups of 10, 5 and 5. The 10 were to go and practice water-walking, 5-tree climbing, and the rest leaf balancing. Iruka had told them about that exercise long ago at the academy, but he didn't pay attention.

He was starting to regret that now.

Oh well, no point in dwelling on the past.

While his clones worked, he sat and thought about his other pluses and minuses.

Chakra capacity- very high, control, low.

Taijutsu-street brawl with no form.

Genjutsu-nonexistent, he didn't even know how to sense one, let alone dispel it.

Ninjutsu-his kage bunshin and the kuchiyose.

Ok. He needed to work on his taijutsu, that was first and foremost. Genjutsu can wait. Ninjutsu, well, he was working on it now, or rather, his clones. With better chakra control he could learn those jutsu. He tried to remember what Iruka had been telling them about taijutsu.

Something about speed, and weights.

Maybe he could go get weights?

Ok, thats in the plan. First, some running.

With that, he started to jog around the training field. It was quite large. After 30 or so rounds, he fell on the ground, sweating and breathing hard. Damn, he had never ran so much in his entire life.

Sure, he was naturally fast, he always was, thatw as probably the reason why even ANBU couldn't catch him. Only Iruka did.

He had chosen the orange jumpsuit for that specific reason. It was training for him. Stealth and speed.

How come Iruka caught him?

He mused that the speed was something from being the son of the yellow flash. He still had a hard time believing that the yondaime hokage was his father, but he accepted it. He wanted so much for people to know that, but on the other hand, his pride got ahead.

He didn't want the villagers to respect him and love him for who his father was, he wasn't like a certain teme.

No, he had made a promise, he will become a hero with his own name, maybe then he will take on the Namikaze name. For now, he wanted to prove to the world that Uzumaki Naruto existed, was human and will be hokage, will be respected.

_I am going to make a name for myself, like tou-san, i am going to invent my own jutsu, dattebayo!_

He groaned in pain as suddenly 7 of his clones dispersed, not a moment after followed by the others.

Now he knew exactly why had Kakshi told him to minimize the amount of kage bunshin used.

Right now, he had to deal with the exhaustion of the clones combined, plus all that in one big headache.

Life sucked for sure.

And it was nearly time for Sakura and Sasuke to come, but instead of waiting, he stood up and tried the tree walking.

He went up the trunk not even realizing what he was doing.

Then it downed on him just how much did the clones help with his control.

"Hell yeah!"

He started to jump around, effectively startling the two who just entered the clearing.

After getting a bonk on the head and a 'hn dobe', they resumed thier usual routines. Sakura swooning over the teme, the teme and him throwing _nice words_ at each other and the scarecrow being late for 3 hours.

"You're late!"

"Maaa, gomen, gomen, i got lost on the road of life.."

"Liar!"

* * *

><p>Kakashi, as he had promised, gave him the scrolls for fuuinjutsu. He was putting the team through righteous training. From meditating, teamwork exercises, workouts to taijutsu. He even made them play shouji once in a while. Surprisingly, Naruto took it good. He never won, but he made utterly brilliant plans in the most heated situation and wriggled free. Kaksahi had to put his book down for all the three of them were decent in strategy. He liked it. Day by day his decision to nominate the team to the exams grew.<p>

And he wanted his kawaii students to defeat Gay's. That would make the toothy grin disappear.

At least he hoped it would.

After all, they did make a bet.

The month passed as they trained with the team and individually. They had to take some missions too, D-ranks to get money.

Naruto had gone shopping the very next day. All the shops ran by civilliand promptly yelled at him to get the heel out.

The only place that didn't was 'Higarashi's store'

The place was led by an elderly man, he was a retired ninja, having fought the third great shinobi war. The white haired old man was kind to Naruto, who at first wondered why, but then shruuged. At least he could get some clothes and weapons here without being overcharged.

He had gotten some chakra weights. They were like bracelets, 4 for each wrist and ankle. By putting chakra into them, they got heavy. It was a very effective way of training, or so Higarashi san had said.

When one got used to the weight, he added. In battle, with a simple 'fuuin kai" the weights were dispelled, the aditional chakra returned to his body.

It was good for chakra control too.

After that Naruto had purchased a new set of clothes. Sure, he always liked orange, his future hokage robes were going to be black and orange ( he had already planned it all), but right now, he felt as if his orange jumpsuit was too much. Besides, he had taken a liking to white.

After all, he was going to use ice and snow, he wanted to look cooler, dattebayo!

He had picked white cargo pants with a black belt with lots of additional pockets. He wore a black, form fitting mesh shirt and a white hooded jacket. The red Uzumaki swirl was present on his back( Higarashi san had told him to sue it on the jacket. It made the boy wonder if the man knew his heritage. He had seen war, so that meant he had fought alongside Minato Namikaze and Uzumaki Kushina. But right now, he let the subject drop)

With the clothes he had also picked up a bokken. Higarashi-san was startled when he learned that the boy was interested in kenjutsu, so he gave it to the boy himself, along with a scroll. From what the boy understood, the scroll was a kenjutsu style left in his hands by one of his friends before death.

Naruto got the scroll for free. But he did pay for the bokken.

The young Uzumaki was 100% sure now. the old man knew his father. They were friends.

During the month the yellow haired boy trained his chakra control, the leaf cutting (which was going rather , he had the second stage to finish. The scroll had said that water cutting was going to be much harder.) He hand't even started on water manipulation yet. He wanted to master one element fully first. He trained his taijutsu and kenjutsu. He combined those two, leaning from both. He knew all the stances, but as he didn't have the practice yet with a real opponent, rather then his own clones, he didn't know how good he was at it. His kenjutsu was a bit harder. The bokken was a little too short for his liking, and the style Naruto had in the scroll '_Dance of the lightning Dragon' _was meant for dual swords. Nevertheless, he trained.

The style was beautiful, it was meant for generating elemntal chakra through the blades, or creating blades from the element itself. It was truly magnificent. And Naruto loved it. Lighning was his fathers second element, and he seemed to favor it more then wind, after all the hiraishin no jutsu was lightning based too, even if it was a space time ninjutsu. Naruto already imagined how the dance will look like with wind, or ice...

He was drooling at the possibilities. And the idea of creating katanas from the element drew him.

That was the main reason why he wanted to learn ice manipulation so much!

* * *

><p>"Owww, lemme go!"<p>

"Yo punk, you should watch where you are going, maybe i should teach a gai like you a lesson?"

Naruto and Sakura halted. There was Konohamaru, with tears in his eyes held by a weird dressed boy.

Today the copy nin had finally given the forms for the chuunin exams. When he 'poofed' away, Sasuke left. Sakura and Naruto were left alone. Then the three academy students appeared inside a square rock.

Naruto still couldn't comprehend how did it come to the small fact that the hokages grandson called Sakura an ugly bitch with a huge ugly forehead, he only knew one thing, he told the boy to run. Sakura in her very angry demonic for pelted after him, screaming curses. Naruto was hot on her toes.

"Oy, you, make up face, you'd better put the hokage's grandson down, you do not want an international conflict that could lead to war do you?" snarled Naruto.

* * *

><p>there, done.<p>

heheh, i am reaching to the pairing part. and i am very sorry to disappoint, but it is not going to be shiho.

lets see if anyone of you can guess heheh

**Kekkei tōta** ( Literally meaning "a selection of blood inheritance" or "Bloodline Selection") is an advanced form of a kekkei genkai. The only known example is Dust Release, a combination of three different nature transformations.*

please review. :P


	5. Chapter 5

Changes in the chapter, including the main planned pairing

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

"Oy, you, make up face, you'd better put the hokage's grandson down, you do not want an international conflict that could lead to war do you?" snarled Naruto.

Sakura came to a halt beside Naruto. The boy was growling.

The 'make up face guy' who was still holding Konohamaru paled. The little boy in his hands smirked a bit.

"Let him go, Kankuro."

It was a girl speaking. She was thin, dressed in a kimono type dress with fishnet underneath. Her hiate, _Suna Naruto noted,_ was tied around her neck. She had dirty blonde unruly hair tied up in 4 short pigtails on her head. Her silvery bronze eyes were narrowed in anger and..._anxiety?_

"Pfff, fine.." grumbled the boy named Kankuro and unceremoniously dropped the boy on the ground. He was dressed in waht Naruto could plainly point out a cat suit. His face was a contrast with all the black he wore, it was porcelain white with the purple 'make up'.

He looked ridiculous.

The girl beside him let an audible sigh and turned to them.

"Then again, maybe you do need a good thrashing!" the boy growled and lowered his fist to the little boy, quivering on the ground.

Konohamaru's eyes widened but before the fist could even reach him, he felt someone blocked the punch with such a force that the sand nin was sent flying. He landed painfully on his ass beside his sister.

_Naruto nii-chan is awesome, how did he get to me so fast?_

The rest were thinking the same,including the two individuals in the tree and the three hidden ones.

Naruto ignored them and quickly jumped back to his place beside Sakura, Konohamaru secure in his hands.

He then turned to the 'Kankuro' person, who gulped. The look the blonde haired boy was giving him sent shivers all over him, like when Gaara was around.

"Don't you ever try to harm my precious people, or you will regret it." he snarled.

Sakura was staring up at her teammate in awe. Sure she and Sasuke had noticed the slight change in him, but this? The last Uchiha, who was crouching on the tree frowned in jealousy.

_How can the dobe be this strong? He had gotten better at taijutsu too. No, thats not possible. He is the dead last after all..."_

Kankuro placed his hand on the bandaged figure on his back, smirking.

"Why, you wanna fight? You leaf gennin are weak."

"Kankuro, stop, there is no need.." tried the girl, but was ignored.

"kankuro, stop. You are embarrassing us"

The two sand nin froze in their places, paling. All the member of team 7, plus Konohamaru looked at the tree where the voice came from. Saskue blinked. How could he miss someone who was so close to him? He handn't even noticed him there!

The girl was hanging upside down. She had blood red hair, that cascaded in slight waves to the ground,, her loose, creamy brown clothes hanging off her as she glared at them. Her most noticeable features were the absence of eyebrows, the pupil-less blue green eyes, that seemed to shine with emotionless hatred, and the kanji for 'love' tattooed on her forehead. He was leaking killing intent small , but it was there, like a constant flow. Naruto got a strange feeling when he looked in those eyes. They were so...empty.

The redhead disappeared in a swirl of sand and reappeared beside the other two sand nin. From the looks of their faces, it was evident that they were scared, the make up guy a bit more then the dirty blonde.

"G-Gaara...i wasn't..." the boy stuttered.

"Shut up, or i'll kill you."

The boy closed his mouth that instant. The girl named Gaara faced Naruto and Sakura.

"What is your name." it was a statement, rather then a question. This was directed to Naruto, who frowned.

"It is polite to give your name first when asking someone," he said coolly. Sakura blinked. Her mouth was slightly open.

This was Naruto?

When did he get the communication skills?

Sasuke was thinking along the same lines, but let it drop for a while.

"Sabaku no Gaara."

"Uzumaki Naruto"

"And you?" this was directed to the tree. Sakura gasped when Sasuke jumped from there to stand beside his teammates. She had no idea he was there, hidden. Naruto however, was not surprised. He had sensed him. But only him, damn he had to work on his sensing skills a bit more. He didn't sense Gaara.

"Uchiha Sasuke"

"Wait, are you here for the chuunin exams?" asked Sakura.

The girl laughed.

"Yes, we are representing Sunagakure no Sato."

"What are your names?" asked Naruto. This surprised everyone. The girl, however, focused her attention on the blonde. She had to hand it to him, he was handsome.

A slight blush crept on her cheeks.

"Sabaku Temari, and this is Sabaku Kankuro"

* * *

><p>They met at the academy the next day. All of them were prepared, it was no secret that the boys of team 7 wanted to become chuuini, one to get closer to his lifetime goal, the other to test himself against more powerful opponents.<p>

When they entered the building, they noticed quite a few people gathered by the entrance. It was guarded by two gennin, who looked vaugely familiar to Naruto.

One of them hit a bot dressed in a green spandex. When he got up, the bruise had vanished. The boy behind him, obviously a Hyuuga, smirked. A bun haired girl helped the boy up.

"Genjutsu" whispered Sakura.

Sasuke only smirked. The teme knew. Naruto however, didn't. His eyes widened.

"So they are testing us? Then those two have got to be Izumo and Kotetsu for sure 'ttebayo!"

The other two looked at him, one with slight awe, but tried ti hide it, the other with a smirk.

"Hn, the exams are going to be interesting"

"Maaa teme, you worried?"

All he got as answer was a smirk.

* * *

><p>They didn't tell about the genjutsu, but Naruto could see the Uchiha wanting to brag about it. After he and Sakura tried to convince him that if they stay quiet, the competition will lessen and the weaker ones will not be there, he gave in, but he made it look like he himslef came to the conclusion. Sakura bounced beside him as they made their way up. There, by their assigned door was their jounin sense, reading his beloved orange book.<p>

He looked up and eye-smiled.

"Good, you are all here"

"What do you mean sensei? asked Sakura

"Well, if one of you didn't come, then i wouldn't have let you go past this door. You had to make the choice for yourselves, individually. I knew that you Sakura would be easily influenced by Naruto and Sasuke. Anyway, well done team 7."

The three of them beamed. Sure, Irukas test was a bit off, but they were here, and now, they were going to rock the world! At least that was what Naruto (and Sakura) were thinking.

"Now, got there and make me proud" the jounin ruffled the blonde and raven locks wile eye-smiling "all three of you, and be careful"

"Hai" came the collective reply of the three.

They looked at each other, then Sakura flanked both of their arms and they entered the room.

* * *

><p>As you can all see, i have slightly edited this chapter. truly i was planning a fem hakunaru pairing, but when i reread this..i kind of settled on a female gaara. naruto being with a redhead just seems right.

ja ne


End file.
